


Check yes Juliet!

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn Romance, Tevinter Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: Livia Herathinos an Altus of house Herathinos, secretly known as 'Juliet Braun' from another world, most recently having been told by her father that she will be betrothed to one Dorian Pavus an Altus of house Pavus. This is a Modern girl in Thedas story, where said Modern girl wakes up in the body of an Altus in Tevinter, more specifically, the nineteen-year-old daughter of a powerful Magister. With only two months away from the big disaster that will take place in the conclave and with her 'supposed fiance' going missing just a week after meeting him, does Livia use her power, status, and money to hire The Iron Bull and his chargers to accompany her as body guards while she searches for her runaway groom around Thedas. at least that's what she tells her father, so he'll allow the journey when in reality she'll be hunting down Solas in an attempt to stop him from giving corypheus that fucking elven orb!I am waiting for the next dragon age to come out before I post the next chapter I made with my brosef. We don't wanna get the structures wrong.





	Check yes Juliet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people who often frequent my shit should know by now that I am usually high off my ass on prescribed drugs when I write anything, but that it is not too much of a problem cause I go back and make corrections when I can so it doesn't look like the rambling texts of a drunkard. bare with me new readers, it's all I ask of you. know that I'm not purposely fucking the story and that it will be fixed up at some point if there is anything eye brow raising in any chapter I might post that I'm re looking over. it helps me more than you will ever know if you point out where some of the mistakes are. anyway. ENJOY.

 

                                                                                                                 ~Before we begin~

 

 

OK, so I'm walking through the hissing wastes, right? Varric and Dorian start talking to each other about the woman our delicious Altus was betrothed to before he ran away from his homeland. my interest was peaked, and I wanted to know more about her. so I googled her and couldn't find much of anything. maybe that's because I couldn't quite pronounce or spell this woman's last name correctly. so I googled that specific conversation between the two, easily finding it on Dragon age wiki. 

 

 

 

as I read it, Inspiration immediately hit me like a brick to the face, having me all like...

 

 

I could use this....(Not this exact photo, but an idea about this Fiance of Dorian's and how she could work her way into a story that was requested by a dear friend. this was just the face I made when realizing all of what I just said.)

 

****************************************************************************

 

This is what I Imagine Livia Herathinos looking like, and will be using this face and style of makeup for the story. (A picture found on google images.) While I'm not exactly a fan of Cole (who I think of as a little sibling) having a romantic relationship while still learning so much about the world, one of my buddies wanted a Cole love story for his birthday, so a Cole-mance he will have. I'm not exactly sure how it will work between them, so I'm gonna make it up as I go because I've learned the best things out there aren't planned and just sort of happen, and you usually don't really want whatever it is. I'll keep the characters about as In character as I can, using dice rolls for fighting scenes and some social interaction between the inner circle and NPC's to make it all the more interesting. I might just roll the dice on the progress of relationships between our inner circle so that not even I will know where their love lives might lead. 

 

Happy birthday,. Our group of friends and I love you dearly, and probably wouldn't be able to borrow that blue handicapped pass you hang on the rear view mirror to get excellent parking without you. (I know you know I'm joking, Ihop. but other people who don't know us might not, so I feel the need to explain that I am indeed joking.) 

 

I do not own dragon age, whatever I decide to write on this website is fanfiction. no money is being made here, only giggles and perhaps shits depending on how hard the giggle. 

*******************************************************************************

 

                                                                                                                      ~Chapter one.~

                                                                                         

 

 

Maybe it was the large aberrantly woven, heart-shaped basket full of fluffy white kittens and their mother sleeping atop a plush pillow in the corner of a luxuriously decorated bedroom, or maybe it had been the bedroom itself that is beautifully furnished with pieces that are undoubtedly worth more than her college tuition and then some. could it have been waking up in a king sized bed not her own to the sight of a lean built man with tan skin, Dalish tattoos on his face and pointed ears who was setting a water pitcher on the nightstand that surprised her? well, that was up for debate. these were all pretty distracting visuals. 

 

the organic life form that not only breaths but shits, eats and acts all with a will of his own would probably be the best out of all of these distracting visuals to focus on. because unlike adorable little cats and motionless pieces of furniture...This man could be a threat, hell, he could be lunatic for all she knew! he certainly was something to have made the decision to kidnap her and bring her here! he had to have brought her here, or someone he was working with did because she doesn't remember falling asleep in this bed!

 

but Juliet couldn't afford to be too hasty, this man might have a weapon on him, like a gun that he'd shoot her with if she leaped out of bed to attempt and wrestle him to the ground. Juliet slowly sat up and let out a wince, for it felt like a horse had kicked her on the side of the head. bringing up her hand to touch where it hurt, did she notice several bandages were layered around the top of her skull. "Do be careful, young Mistress! you took a nasty fall on the steps yesterday and suffered a concussion." came the worried, yet husky voice belonging to the man across the room. 'Yeah, I bet I did.' or so Juliet thought sarcastically, eying the man warily with a squint. he had to be a dragon age fanatic based on how he's dressed and looks. why, if those realistic prosthetic elf ears hadn't impressed Juliet as much as they were right now, which is a lot. and if she wasn't in so much pain, she would have leaped from the bed she was in to tackle the man onto the floor! Well, she wouldn't. yet. but the moment she knew this dirtbag didn't have a weapon on him she'd whoop his arse! she knew how to protect herself! she'd been taking Kendo classes since she was seven years old! later. For now, she'd observe and admire who she assumed was a professional makeup artist while internally freaking out over the fact she had been kidnapped by a weirdo! one who delved into prosthetic pointed ears and or limbs inspired by mythical beings of persuasion as well as costumes one might find on a tubby couple attending a Renaissance fair or a video game convention. the man had a triangular face, a straight nose, droopy dark blue eye's, high cheekbones, long eyelashes and full heart shaped lips. his long dark ginger hair looked to be tied back in a neat loose braid that reached just below his shoulder blades. he wore a dark red fitted silk tunic with a slit positioned down the left side of it starting from just above the hip. the garment reached his lower thighs in length, and had one long flowy left sleeve, as the right were sleeveless, showing off muscle definition befitting a runner's body. beneath the tunic were dark brown trousers tailored to hug his body and a pair of shin-high leather red boots that matched the top. both garments adorned with more decorative straps and buckles than necessary. 'He really looks like a Dalish elf with the tattoo markings of Dirthamen...but the clothes scream Tivinter..' "Who are you?! where am I!?" Juliet managed to ask with a snarl despite how much pain she was in.

 

 

 

 

(Imagine the basket of kittens somewhere in here.)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livia will be nineteen in my story, the daughter of a Magister and look how I make her look in the story because I can't find anything out about her other than her name being what it is and that she was supposed to marry Dorian.


End file.
